B and E
by alphadork
Summary: In the dead of night, Edward wakes Bella to play out one of her darkest fantasies. AH-AU. One-shot. Warning: this story has some dark themes.


**VERY IMPORTANT! This is not a fic for everyone. There is a huge difference between fantasy and reality. Not everything you fantasize about would be something you would actually enjoy. This fic is in no way intended to encourage or glamourize sexual assault. Bella's fantasy is really about not being in control. She does not want actually want to be raped. If this subject matter disturbs you in any way, please turn back now. This is not the fic for you.**

**Also important: I don't own any of the Twilight material. S Meyer owns it. I make no money off of my crazy, insane ramblings.**

**Also, also important: For anyone who reads Living Our Happily Ever After, I will be finishing that fic soon. I was in an accident earlier this year that nearly lost me a hand. It has taken months of physio and a couple of surgeries to get to the point where I can type again. Please be patient with me. This fic has kind of been like physio for my writing skillz.**

**

* * *

**I was sound asleep when I felt the bed dip sharply next to me. I was awake and immobilised in an instant. My heart was pounding and I could taste the fear, metallic in the back of my throat. My mind focused sharply on one fact: Edward was at a medical conference and he was not due home for another three days. No one should be in the house. My eyes snapped open and I opened my mouth to shriek when I saw the dark shape of a man looming over me. A large hand muffled my cries and I shivered when I felt the man lean in to speak into my ear.

"You will stay quiet or you will not like the consequences," a familiar voice growled. "From this point on there is only one word you are allowed to use unless I say otherwise. Nod your head if you understand."

I thought I would be relieved to recognize Edward's voice. We had discussed the possibility of acting out this particular fantasy of mine, but Edward always seemed too reluctant to actually try it. My disorientation from being so unexpectedly woken by Edward in such a fashion combined with my adrenaline kept me from sagging with relief. I simply nodded my head to let Edward know that I was okay with our current play. I trusted that he would stop immediately if I said my safeword.

"I am going to take my hand away from your mouth. If you try to scream I will gag you. Understand?" Edward demanded. I nodded again.

Edward tore the thin sheets off my body and smirked in the dim moonlight coming through our window. The heat of the summer had forced me to abandon my nightgown in favour of sleeping in a simple pair of cotton boy shorts. I crossed my arms across my chest to protect my modesty and tried to squirm away. Edward yanked my arms over my head and straddled my waist. I struggled to free myself but it was no use. Edward was simply too strong.

"Oh baby, those tits look gorgeous bouncing all over the place like that. It makes me so fucking hard watching you struggle," he cooed cruelly. I stopped fighting against his grip and bit my lip, looking over at the clock. It was almost four in the morning. Edward grabbed my face and turned it towards him.

"You will look at me. If you look away, I will punish you," he growled.

I kept my eyes on Edward's face, blushing under his gaze as though he hadn't seen me naked a thousand times before. This version of Edward was so different from the tender, playful man I had married. I honestly felt as though I was being studied by a stranger. I couldn't stop my nipples from tightening in arousal and he smirked at my body's response to his invasive perusal. He roughly squeezed one of my breasts, pinching and pulling at my hardened nipple as he continued to speak.

"The doctor's little housewife, sleeping all alone. Why are you sleeping half naked? Were you expecting your lover, you little bitch?" he demanded. I shook my head no frantically. Edward slapped my breast hard in response and I whimpered. I could feel myself soaking through my panties in response to his rough treatment of my breasts and Edward's nostrils flared. He could smell me already. He bit down on my other nipple and I bucked my hips off the bed.

"I think you are a very naughty girl," Edward crooned, sliding back so that he was covering my body with his instead of straddling me, grinding his erection into my thigh. He sucked hard on my collarbone and I knew he was leaving a mark. With his free hand he pushed my legs apart. He lightly scratched his way up my inner thigh before slipping a finger into my panties.

"You have a stranger in your home, on top of you. You should be begging me for mercy but instead you're soaking through your panties. Only a very, very naughty girl would be turned on right now," Edward snarled, holding his glistening finger to my mouth.

"Taste how very naughty you are," he commanded. I opened my mouth and he stuck his finger inside, forcing me to taste my arousal. Edward pulled his finger from my mouth and stood by the side of the bed studying me. I felt so exposed, naked in a way I'd never been with my husband before. I moved to pull the blankets over me but Edward was faster. He threw the blanket out of my reach and pulled me to my feet, pressing my back against his chest.

"You seem to think you have a choice here, baby. I am in charge. What I say goes, and there isn't anything you can do to stop me. You are completely powerless," Edward breathed into my ear, gripping my breasts tightly with his fingers. He bit down on my earlobe before continuing, "These tits? They are mine to do with as I see fit until I'm finished with you. If I want to fuck them, I will. There is no place for you to hide," he declared.

I gasped as he roughly twisted both of my nipples at the same time, nearly coming right then. I was spun around and thrown over Edward's shoulder before I could even blink. His hand landed firmly on my ass and I squealed. He moved to the door of our bedroom and down the stairs.

"Naughty little girl, I am going to teach you a lesson," Edward said, throwing me down onto the soft couch in our living room. "First I need you to take off those ridiculously tiny panties of yours."

I froze. Part of me wanted to continue on as we were. Edward would no doubt fuck me hard bent over our couch, and I would have been fine with that. But a larger part of me wanted to push Edward's limits and see where that would lead. Would my husband really punish me? I sincerely hoped so. My hesitation spurred Edward to action.

"Are you deaf? I said take off the fucking panties!" he yelled. I looked him in the eye and did not move.

"You think you can defy me and get away with it?" he questioned in a hard voice. "You won't be so quick to disobey me once I'm finished with you."

Edward pulled me to my feet and dragged me behind him. He took me to the kitchen and I pretended to drag my heels. When he crossed the kitchen with me and unlocked the sliding door leading out to our patio I began to struggle in earnest.

"Please, no," I whimpered, trying to get away.

"Would you rather go out the front door?" Edward demanded.

Our backyard was secluded. Our house was set much further back into the lot than any of our close neighbours. Our lot backed onto a dense forest, so as long as Edward kept our activities contained to the patio we would not risk being seen by anyone in the backyard. We had several neighbours across the street and I would never live it down if Mrs. Cooper looked out her window and saw me getting fucked on the front porch. I relented and allowed Edward to take me outside.

Edward pushed me down onto the wide armless lounger we had put out there so that we could read together. He pulled a set of padded handcuffs out of the back pocket of his black jeans and secured my wrists together. He secured my hands to the top of the lounger by tying the chair pad to the chain between the cuffs. He pulled what I recognized to be a pair of my thigh-high nylons out of his front pocket and used them to tie my feet, one to each of the legs of the lounger. I pulled at my restraints and found that I could not escape.

My eyes widened when Edward pulled his old Swiss Army knife out of his pocket. He chuckled at my reaction but didn't speak a word. He merely ran the tool up the inside of my leg, gentle as a lover's caress until he reached my throbbing center. I held my breath when he pulled out one of the smaller knives and cut my panties off carefully.

"I have a few preparations to make for our time together, but I want to make sure you don't make a peep," he breathed into my ear before shoving my panties into my mouth. I could taste my juices on them. Edward slipped a small cylinder into my hand and left me alone without a word. I knew he had placed a buzzer into my hand and that any time I wanted I could stop this whole thing by pressing the button.

Time seemed to drag on as I waited for Edward to return. I was bound and helpless, open and vulnerable. Even though I was sure the rest of the world was asleep, the knowledge that anyone could stroll around to our backyard and find me sent a nervous thrill through me. I wouldn't even be able to cover my nudity tied the way I was. My breathing seemed unnaturally loud to me in the darkness and I could feel the weight of a million eyes on my skin. The warm breeze cooled as it hit the warm wetness seeping from my saturated pussy. Suddenly the patio lights flared to life and I had to squint my eyes to adjust. Edward stepped from the house with our video camera and tripod in his hands. He set the tripod down to the side and focused the camera on me.

"You look so beautiful tied up like this I thought it would be a shame if your husband didn't get a peek. Has he ever tied you up like this?" I shook my head no.

"He should try it sometime. Those perfect little nipples of yours are so hard and your cunt is so wet I could smell you as soon as I opened the door," Edward purred as he stalked towards me with the video camera. He set it between my legs, focusing on my dripping pussy. He pulled his erection out of his jeans, stroking himself as he continued to taunt me. He untied the handcuffs and readjusted them so that my hands were now secured behind my back. He picked the camera back up and panned slowly up my body.

"I think you like being tied up. You like that anyone could wander into the backyard right now and see all of you, spread and ready for the first cock that comes by. If you do a good job pleasing me I might even let you have mine."

Edward grabbed me behind one of my knees, pulling me forward. He straddled the chair and grabbed my hair, forcing my face towards his cock.

"Suck me," he commanded, pulling my panties out of my mouth. I opened my mouth for him and he slid in as far as he could go. I sucked and licked, relaxing my throat to take him all the way in. He pumped his hips faster and faster, grunting and swearing as he fucked my mouth.

"Look up and smile for the camera," he grunted. I looked up through my lashes at the lens, still sucking and licking Edward's shaft.

"Do you like it when I fuck your pretty little mouth?" he asked, gripping my hair tightly. I moaned my assent around his erection and Edward pulled out, coming all over my neck and breasts which heaved as I tried to catch my breath.

"Damn, your husband is one lucky bastard," Edward breathed, backing off. "He married a champion cocksucker."

Edward and I both froze as we heard the sounds of the teenager who delivers our newspaper walking up our driveway.

"I'm going to untie you, but if you try anything funny I will invite the paperboy back here to have a little fun, understand?" Edward asked me quietly. I nodded.

Edward untied me and pulled me to my feet, still taping my every move. He pulled the buzzer out of my hand and set it on the table next to the lounger.

"What do you think your husband will do when he sees this video? Will he be furious when he sees you standing here so docile with my cum running down your tits, or will he touch himself, aroused beyond belief at what he sees?" Edward asked rhetorically. "Touch your tits for your husband. Give him a little show."

I hesitantly reached up to touch my sensitive breasts. I moaned as I pinched and twisted my nipples. I could feel my arousal running down my leg. I needed to come so badly my knees were shaking.

"Do you want me to fuck you now?" Edward asked, hard again. I nodded.

"Beg me," he commanded.

"Please," I begged in a shaky voice.

"Please what?" he asked.

"Please fuck me," I begged.

Edward pushed me down on the lounger again. He grabbed my ass and lifted me up. He held the camera steady while I grabbed his cock and positioned him at my entrance. He pushed in hard and fast and I nearly screamed in relief at finally being filled. He pumped into me only a few times before pulling out. I whimpered at the loss as he stood up.

"Look how wet my cock is," Edward crooned to the camera, zooming in on his erection, glistening in the porch light from my juices. He positioned the tripod so that he would get a good wide shot of us fucking before rejoining me on the lounger.

"Do you want to come?" he asked me.

"Please," I begged near tears with need.

"Please what?" he asked, laying down on the lounger beside me with a smirk.

"Please fuck me until I come!" I nearly yelled in my desperation.

"You want to come?" he asked again. "You do all the work."

I quickly straddled him and rode him hard. My hands were all over my breasts, pinching and pulling as I ground myself down on him over and over. Edward's hands gripped my hips and he met my thrusts with equal fervour. I pinched my clit and yelled Edward's name as I came. My orgasm was a streak of pleasure racing through my veins and overlapping through my synapses. Edward followed soon after calling out my name.

We lay together on the lounger for a long time, cuddling and enjoying the afterglow.

"Are you okay baby?" Edward asked, concerned at my silence.

"Fuck yes," I laughed. "That was amazing. It was just what I imagined."

"You didn't think it was too much?" he asked.

"Baby, you were perfect. In fact, you can tie me up anytime, anywhere. I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life," I exclaimed.

Edward helped me up and we took our supplies into the house and showered together. I fell asleep as Edward gave me a sweet massage to ease the slight ache in my shoulder muscles. He even brought me breakfast in bed.

It wasn't until watching the tape later that we noticed the paperboy in the edge of the frame, watching us fuck.

* * *

**Please leave a review at the sound of the tone. BEEP.**


End file.
